


A ghost of a memory

by Artaku



Series: Delta..tale? [2]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Concern, Gen, Musing to one’s self, night time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaku/pseuds/Artaku
Summary: Frisk drowns in their thoughts, and Kris sleeps.





	A ghost of a memory

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read No Roads Back (the first story in this series) yet, then I would recommend reading that first.. unless you don’t want to. That’s fine too. Would love to know what you think!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://artakusmile.tumblr.com)
> 
> Deltarune and Undertale belong to Toby Fox

Frisk stared for the umpteenth time, at the individual that had (in a sense) completely hijacked their life. Of course.. it wasn’t like they blamed this individual.. this.. Kris. It wasn’t like Kris had intended for this happen. Heck, Frisk had longed for someone else to take their place in what had become a personal hell for them.

When Kris had.. stepped in, Frisk had been relieved. Finally, they could be freed from the prison of **RESET** s, and maybe.. just maybe.. a new player would be enough of a change, to finally break the cycle and end said **RESET** s.

Of course.. things rarely work out, and in this case Frisk had quickly had their hopes shattered. Kris (for all their efforts) was.. definitely not as much of a pacifist, as Frisk (at least.. as much as old Frisk). For example, they would (on occasion) have trouble keeping their fingers off the **FIGHT** button. In those moments Frisk had stared sadly (unable to do anything) as Kris would seem to just.. collapse in on themself. Their **ACT** s would magically become **ATTACK** s, and they would whisper pleas to some unknown entity to please just let their friends be. To please just take them instead.

That had broken Frisk’s heart, especially since these runs typically followed ones where all of their friends were.. were.. well it was probably better not to think too deeply about those runs. Of course.. Frisk couldn’t bear to let Kris fall down this road for too long, and so Frisk had begun to.. well.. Frisk had begun erasing Kris’ memories periodically to lighten the load on their new friend (not that Kris knew this).

Frisk was pretty sure that Sans (and possibly Papyrus) knew. After all, Sans had remembered all of Frisk’s actions (both good and bad) throughout the many **RESET** s, so why wouldn’t he remember now? It also didn’t help that when Frisk “reset” Kris’ memory, it always seemed return to the second run for some reason. Meaning Kris was typically confused, and would somehow find a new way to reveal a gap in memories (stupid teenagers).

Still.. at least Sans kept his mouth shut about it. Though he probably thought that it was some universal glitch, or something.. maybe it wasn’t so lu-

Frisk glanced up, pulled from their thoughts by a noise. They glanced around worriedly, preparing to take out the intruder (even though they weren’t corporeal). Frisk was frowned. There didn’t seem to be anything amiss. Still.. Frisk decided that perhaps they shouldn’t fall back into their thoughts quite yet.

They stood and stretched, trying to get the stiffness out of there muscles. They noticed something, and slowly wondered over to Kris’ desk to investigate an open notebook (a notebook that had been closed just a few minutes ago).

It was open to a page filled with.. well it wasn’t the Algebra Notes that it stated it was. Instead sketches filled a large chunk of the page, along with a poorly written paragraph (come on Kris, you’re in high school). The paragraph said:

 

_The_ _Dark_ _worlds_ _are_ _made_ _up_ _of_ _pockets_ _of_ _magic_ _that_ _exist_ _in_ _secret_ _locations_ _around_ _the_ _world_. _The_ _inhabitants_ _of_ _this_ _world_ _are_ _made_ _entirely_ _of_ _magic,_   _and_ _so_ _are_ _nearly_ _impossible_ _to_ _kill._   _Occasionally_ _said_ _inhabitants_ _take_ _on_ _the_ _appearance_ _of_ _Light_ _world_ _objects_ _in_ _order_ _to_ _appear_ _mor_ _appealing_ _to_ _Lighteners._

 

Frisk screwed up their face. They weren’t sure what to make of these words (other than that Kris’ grammar was worse than Frisk’s, who was technically 12). They had never heard of these Dark worlds, and yet.. they couldn’t help but feel a measure of truth ringing out, as they’d read the words.

Still.. beings made entirely of magic? That seemed ludicrous. After all, even Monster bodies, which were made of mostly magic, contained some physical matter (this included Ghost types). Even if it was just to keep the magic particles stable, it didn’t matter. They still had them. The only creature around with a body like that was... Frisk (Chara would’ve had one too, if not for their moving on).

Perhaps... perhaps that meant that.. that Frisk (and at one time Chara).. that they.. Frisk shook their head. It didn’t really matter. It wouldn’t change anything. It would probably just.. hurt Kris, and that wasn’t acceptable in Frisk’s book. After all...

Frisk didn’t want to ever erase Kris’ memories again...

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU, Frisk kinda.. offed themself, at the same time that Kris was unceremoniously dumped into this Undertale universe. Just so you know..
> 
> Also, if you’re interested in seeing Kris’ “Algebra Notes” click [here](https://artakusmile.tumblr.com/post/182020997329/kris-really-should-pay-attention-in)


End file.
